


but for you (i could work)

by landfill_lady, oldbooksandnutella



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill_lady/pseuds/landfill_lady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldbooksandnutella/pseuds/oldbooksandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it is not "Camelot High School", Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but for you (i could work)

**Author's Note:**

> characterizations are c. s1  
> and yeah this is a high school au, I am american and however many times people try to explain it to me i will never understand the english education system  
> 

The two Pendragon siblings are sprawled on one of the priceless ugly sofas in their manor's home theater, not-not-watching Cougar Town on demand as Morgana moans something or other about the theater program's lack of funding, and everything is going normally up until Arthur clears his throat.

(Actually, the throat-clearing itself isn't that extraordinary; Arthur interrupts Morgana at virtually every opportunity.

What he says next, however, is.)

"Morgana."

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"Who's that boy you're running around with now, Melvin or something?"

"Merlin, and we're not _running around_ , Gwen would have a fit. What's it to you, Arthur? You're usually much too high-and-mighty to concern yourself with us actor types."

Arthur's cheeks flush, and he mutters, "Nothing," but after a beat he continues, "someone ought to burn all his bloody kerchiefs, he looks idiotic."

Morgana is silent for a moment, processing, and then a large, pleased smirk spreads across her face.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Morgana?"

"You're blushing."

"Am not."

He _is_. Morgana is delighted.

"Can it be that our Merlin has caught your eye, brother mine?"

Instead of responding, Arthur glares at nothing in particular, pointedly avoiding Morgana's gaze. The blush is spreading by the second.

Gwen is so totally going to _flip out_. 


End file.
